


i’m drowning (where are you?)

by Catheeso



Series: Dream SMP [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CaptainPuffy-centric, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mom CaptainPuffy, Puffy is Dream’s mom, Schlatt is also Puffy’s brother, no I will not elaborate, they’re related your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Puffy is waiting for her son to come home.(note: the events in this fic do not follow the canon of Purple Eyes!!! this was written before Purple Eyes so some details are wrong.)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Series: Dream SMP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089689
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Puffy frowned at the clock, watching it tick by as the minutes passed. She tapped on the book sitting on her lap, the rhythm matching the clocks. The book was old, the leather cover dusty, having not been picked up in years. Puffy had plucked it from the shelf early in the morning, ready to read it as soon as her son came home.

Her mother had read it to her and her brother and her grandmother had read it to her mother and her aunts. And now, she was reading it to her son.

Her son always went off on adventures in the early mornings. ‘Adventures’ was probably overselling it. There was a small forest right behind the house, a creek running through the middle, effectively splitting it in half. Her son liked to wander to the creek and back, a traced path that she walked along occasionally.

Her brother, Schlatt, had once visited and said to her: “look at him wandering off all alone, you gonna join him?”

She had shaken her head, “Dream knows the forest, he’ll be fine.”

“He’ll do great things one day, y’know,” Schlatt had grinned. “Might be president, who knows?”

Puffy had smiled and nodded, peering out the window into the woods, seeing the tiny entrance her son had cleared out by hand (with her help, of course).

Now, though, she was worrying. Dream was supposed to be back ten minutes ago. The boy had such a good internal clock that he was rarely late and when he was, it was only five minutes.

She gnawed at her lip and glanced at the clock. Twelve minutes late. She sighed and put the well-worn book down, sat for another minute, before abruptly standing up and marching out the back door.

The backyard was empty, the opening into the forest also empty. The hot noon sun beat harshly down on her skin, the air dry. It was still very clearly summer, even as the months faded into the latter half of the year and the leaves losing their natural green. A couple of weeks and the wind would nip at exposed fingers with a viciousness unseen just a day earlier.

The heat was just another reason to find Dream as soon as possible.

“Dream!” she called out, jogging through the trail. Maybe he had strayed off the path, gotten lost. “Dream! Where are you?”

Her goat ears flattened slightly as panic began to creep into her voice. “Dream,” she called again. “Dream!”

Her jog sped to a run. She ran through the forest, tripping over the undergrowth that she normally took the time to avoid.

The path opened up to a clearing. Normally, she used this clearing to spar with Dream. It wasn’t serious, more some playful fighting. She just wanted him to be safe and with how often he went out alone, it would be best if he knew how to use a sword.

In the middle of the clearing was her son. Dream.

He was kneeling on the ground, one hand covering his face and the other clenching the dirt underneath him.

Puffy was about to call out to him but the words died on her tongue as she got closer. Upon further inspection, a purple liquid was dripping from beneath the hand gripping his face. Worse, he was _crying_.

“Duckling,” she whispered, rushing over to him and practically collapsing next to him. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from him. “ _My Duckling._ ”

Wide, frightened eyes settled on her face, but it was like he was seeing through her. Tears ran down his face.

A long cut ran diagonally down his face, bridging over his nose. The cut was where the purple liquid was coming from, the cut itself being purple as well.

The thing she noticed, though, was his eyes. His eyes were the same shade as the blood dripping from his face.

“Duckling,” she whispered again, grabbing his face in her hands. “What happened?”

Dream sobbed into her hands. “Mom?” he asked weakly. “Mom, I’m scared. Mom? Mom I- I can’t see you.”

Puffy cried with him, her whole body shaking. What happened? What happened to her duckling? She pulled him into a hug, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do.

Her son, her precious Dream, was crying into her shoulder, purple blood flowing from his face.

Why couldn’t he see her? Why was his blood purple? Why was he in this clearing, bleeding, and not home? All she wanted to do was read a book to him. All she wanted to do-

Dream whimpered and buried his face into her neck. Puffy felt her heart break.

More importantly, what was she _going_ to do?

~~~

Only two years later, a couple of weeks before his eleventh birthday, she had left for a day to go get him a birthday present. Multiple, actually.

When she came back, though, the house was nothing but a burnt pile of wood and ashes. Dream was curled up in the front yard, next to where the rose bushes used to be (nothing but dirt now).

Soot covered his skin and clothes, his mask - _made half a year after he was attacked, by Dream’s new friend, Sapnap_ \- cracked down the middle and coated in a black sheen. A flint and steel hung loosely in his hands, his gaze focused on nothing at all.

His eyes were purple again. They hadn’t been purple since that day.

Later, when she held him in her arms, tears staining her sweater, he had whispered shakily to her: “I couldn’t see it.”

“What?”

“Th- the house. I couldn’t see it. I couldn’t see the house. I-it was all just purple. It didn’t feel real. Nothing was real.”

“So you burned it down?”

His lip wobbled dangerously. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Puffy held him closer to her and rocked them back and forth. She had spent years building that house. There were so many memories in that house. Dream was born in that house.

“Mom?”

“Yes, duckling?”

“I don’t like the colour purple anymore.”

Dream’s eyes were still purple. How long had he been sitting there on the front lawn, not able to see anything? How long had he been sitting there, the world around him flat and purple?

“That’s okay, that’s okay.”

Dream’s eyes were purple.


	2. more of this au?

Wow, okay! People really like this au. I’m kind of surprised. Thank you all so much! I wanted to ask all of you if you wanted more of this au. Like, making this an actual fic and not just a oneshot.

This au is one I’ve been thinking of for a while and I would love to write for, I just didn’t think anybody would be interested. I’m also working on another project, _my past and your future._

If I did make this an actual fic, it wouldn’t be my top priority. So the updates would be slow. It’d also take a long while because this au covers the entirety of the Dream SMP. But once I’m finished with _my past and your future_ , it would be top priority. 

Would you guys wanna see it?

Edit: first chapter is posted :)

**Author's Note:**

> might make this an actual fic???? idk up to you guys


End file.
